Most of the information about seed-specific gene expression comes from studies of genes encoding seed storage proteins like napin, a major protein in the seeds of Brassica napus, or conglycinin of soybean. Furthermore, upstream DNA sequences directing strong embryo-specific expression of these storage proteins have been used successfully in transgenic plants to manipulate seed lipid composition and accumulation (Voelker et al., 1996). However, expression of storage protein genes begins fairly late in embryogenesis. Thus, promoters of seed storage protein genes may not be ideal for all seed-specific applications. For example, storage oil accumulation commences significantly before the highest level of expression of either napin (Stalberg et al., 1996) or conglycinin (Chen et al., 1988) is achieved. It is, therefore of interest to identify other promoters which control expression of genes in developing embryos with temporal specificity different from that of seed storage proteins.